Cable clamps having jaws hingedly connected for movement between an open, cable-receiving position and a closed, cable-clamping position, are known in the art and are exemplified by the following patents:
Schuck et al.-- U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,720--Electrical Connector PA1 Lawlor.-- U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,422--Electrical Connector with Wire-Gripping Means PA1 Lawlor et al.-- U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,889--Connector with Wire-Gripping Means PA1 Lawlor--U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,372--Non-Shearing Electrical Connector PA1 Beaudion--U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,979--Connector with Wire-Gripping Means PA1 Lawlor--U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,060--Connector of Sheet-Metal Construction PA1 Tracy--U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,818-Electrical Conductor Clamp PA1 Peterson--U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,807-Guy Wire Clamp PA1 Goetzelman--U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,283-Ground Connection PA1 Lanfear--U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,145-Wire Connector PA1 German Pat. No. 698,501
The devices of the foregoing patents and of any other prior art within our knowledge (clamps such as disclosed in the above-listed Schuck et al. patent) rely upon fastener bolts inserted through integral tails or base members of respective jaws, or on frictional engagement of rotatable connections between jaws, in order to maintain clamping engagement of the jaws against a cable.